


Perfect.

by Yeobobabe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeobobabe/pseuds/Yeobobabe
Summary: "Key: Jonghyun-ah, its not friendship, its love.Jonghyun: Lets get marriedKey : Im only 19... After 10 years (he will marry him)"Well it's been 10 years, let's have the wedding.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 14





	Perfect.

Jonghyun paced back and forth around the room. Practicing the same cycle of Walking to the door, walking to the window and walking to the mirror to adjust his tie. 

Loud noises from a handheld game rang throughout the room and his best friend paid no mind to his endless pacing and nervousness. Jonghyun took a look at Minho sitting in the chair of the room, and Minho did not look up from his game. 

“Yah! Can you turn that off and like talk me down or something?” Jonghyun shouted over the game music.

“Why? So I can listen to you drive yourself crazy? It’s Kibum, Jonghyun, not some dude you just met. You guys have been together for like ten years. Go down the aisle, look in his eyes and say “I Do” it’s not the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do.” 

Jonghyun sighed, sitting next to Minho. Minho paused his game and put his hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from Jonghyun’s body and the tenseness in his shoulder. The two men shared a moment of silence before Minho decided to break it.

“Do you love him, hyung?” Minho asked and watched Jonghyun’s face light up.

“More than anything in this world, Minho.” Jonghyun began his pacing again.

“So what are you nervous for?” Before Jonghyun could answer Minho’s question, the door burst open. 

“I was looking everywhere for this.” Taemin, the youngest boy, shouted, snatching the gaming console from Minho’s hands.  
  


“Yah, I was just trying to help you beat the level!” Minho shouted back and Jonghyun buried his head in his hands. 

“Get out. Both of you, please.” Jonghyun gritted through his teeth. The boys gave Jonghyun a hug and left the dressing room to give him his space. Jonghyun sat down and pulled out his phone. The picture of him and his lover illuminated on his background. He smiled and typed in that all too familiar name, the one his phone was used to using the most. 

Kibum noticed a name light up next to the iMessage icon on his phone. It read: Jjongie

Kibum leaned forward to read the message as the woman doing his make-up did the finishing touches. Jinki sat in a corner on the phone, seemingly giving someone directions to the venue and Kibum’s dogs, clad in tuxedos, ran around pushing a ball back and forth in the room. 

From: Jjong

“Got plans tonight? Was wondering if you wanted to do something.” 

Kibum rolled his eyes at his phone and his make up artist huffed, a little frustrated with him moving his face. He gave her an apologetic look and texted Jonghyun back. 

“I might have plans, meet me at the garden in say...an hour?” Kibum smiled and played along as he pushed send. 

“It’s a date” Jonghyun replied.

Kibum stood up when his make up artist gave him the okay and behind him stood Sodam, Jonghyun’s sister. 

“Oh you look so handsome,Kibummie!” She squealed, adjusting his bow tie and fluffing his hair. Earning a look from the make up artist.

“I know, but not as good as you!” 

“You nervous?” She asked, noticing his strange behavior. 

“Me? Nervous? Do you know who I am?” Kibum chickened, but Sodam could see through it and gave him a hug. Kibum melted into the hug. Hugging Sodam back and taking this time to wish he had actual siblings of his own. He had his band mates, but having someone that grew up with you has always been something Kibum wanted. 

“Yes, I know who you are, that’s why I’m asking if you’re nervous. I’m so happy for you. I know you’ll treat my brother right. I’m going to greet the guests but I wanted to see you first.” Sodam said as they pulled away from the hug. 

“Thank you. Have you seen him? Does he look nice? Did he spill anything on his tux? Is he wearing that damn Justin Bieber hoodie? Please don’t let him walk down the aisle in that hoodie, Sodam!” Kibum began panicking, knowing his boyfriend was one for antics but today was their wedding and everything needed to be **perfect**. 

_“Perfect.” Jonghyun said, breaking the silence randomly while they sat on a pier looking out at the water with their shoes off._

_“Perfect? What are you talking about pabo?” Kibum looked around for cameras or fans, but saw none and reached for Jonghyun’s hand._

_It was 2am and they snuck out of their hotel after all of the fans had gone home and went to sleep. Luckily no fans decided to camp out that night. After a long concert, and all of the aftermath that comes with it, Jonghyun and Kibum just wanted twenty minutes of no interruptions with each other._

_The sky was dark and it was hard for either boy to see more than a foot in front of him, but in that moment and in the darkness, they had each other and the moon, full and bright tonight, reflecting on the water._

_Kibum exhales, meaning he feels safe enough to let his guard down. He plays with Jonghyun’s fingers and leans his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun readjusted, putting his arm around Kibum and kissing him lightly on his forehead._

_They sat there basking in the silence and the rushing of the water next to them. Kibum yawned and Jonghyun looked at him. “Do you know what today is?” Jonghyun asked Kibum. Kibum could feel Jonghyun’s heart rate speeding up since he was laying on his shoulder._

_“Friday?” Kibum lifted his head and looked at his lover._

_“No pabo, the date.” Jonghyun grinned while teasing his boyfriend, holding his hand a little tighter_

_“Oh, July 23rd, I think? Why? You got a date or something?” Kibum joked. Jonghyun chuckled._

_“Every July 23rd I think back to when we were rookies. The company used to tell us to do all that corny shit so the fans would like us more”_

_“Like that time you proposed on the radio show?” Kibum snorted, rolling his eyes at Jonghyun’s previous antics._

_“And then we fell in love for real. All the joking and flirting was realer than you and I would’ve imagined. I started getting nervous around you. During performances you wore these really hot outfits and I wanted to have my hands all over you. Accepting my feelings for you was hard because I didn’t know what it would do for our careers or if you were even willing to put that on the line, but I’m happy we fell in love because with every smile, you make my days just a little brighter.” Jonghyun confessed, and Kibum was speechless, which was rare when he always had something to say._

_“Such a poet, Kim Jonghyun.” Was all he could say and he and his lover looked at the moon more, quietly enjoying the peace. Kibum let out a slight yawn and Jonghyun looked over at him._

_“Tired?” Jonghyun asked, looking at his phone and his eyes going wide as he checked the time._

_“Yeah, it’s late. Let’s sneak back and go to bed before they notice we’re missing again” Kibum stood you and extended his hand to help Jonghyun up, but Jonghyun didn’t take his hand. He stayed down on one knee, looking up at Kibum with those big puppy dog eyes, and that big grin on his face._

_“I’ve practiced this so many times in my head, but there’s no time like the present. I’ve been carrying the ring around for days wondering what big gesture I’m going to do to ask you to be mine forever, but instead, I’m going to speak from the heart.” As Jonghyun spoke. Kibum’s eyes got wide and tears began to form as Jonghyun continued._

_“Baby, nobody in this world will ever compare to you. I love you more than the moon loves being close to the stars, more than Minho loves winning and more than fan girls love Shinee. Kibummie, you are my rock, when I come home late from Blue Night, you take care of me. When I have a bad day, or a good day, or need to talk, you’re always there for me. You’re the only person I want to talk to all day. You’re the only person I want to be with for life, so I guess I’m babbling just to say…” Jonghyun went into his pocket and pulled out a tiny red box with gold lettering on it. Cartier. Kibum nearly squealed, but held it in, in an effort not to ruin the moment._

_“Will you marry me and be mine forever?” Jonghyun asked Kibum, puppy dog eyes shining bright in the moonlight._

_“Yes. I will marry you.” Kibum squealed, pulling Jonghyun in for the tightest hug and kiss filled with fire and passion, their lips connecting like it would be the last time they felt them._

_“I love you baby.” Jonghyun mumbled into Kibum’s lips._

_“And I love you Jjong. This night was just perfect.”_

Perfect. 

“He looks perfect, Bummie. Don’t stress, you’ll get worry lines.” Sodam hugged Kibum one last time and walked out of the room to greet the guests at the wedding. 

“You ready?” Jinki asked Kibum, placing his phone into his pocket. “It’s showtime.” He smiled that Jinki smile, his eyes nearly dissapearing. 

“Yes. I’m ready. How do I look?” Kibum looked in the mirror and started adjusting his tuxedo and untying the bowtie and attempting to tie it again, but getting frustrated. 

Jinki grabbed the bowtie. And began tying it. Kibum looked him in his eyes with tears welling. Jinki just smiled and helped him.

“What if he regrets this?” Kibum sighed.

“Marrying you? He’s the luckiest man in the world.” Jinki said as he tied Kibum’s bowtie. Kibum laid his head on Jinki’s shoulder in front of him while Jinki tied his bowtie. 

“How can you be so sure?” Kibum mumbled.

  
“Bum-ah… You are the greatest catch anyone can get. I sincerely hope that you and Jonghyun have the happiest of marriages. I’ve never seen you worry like this. Do you love him?” Jinki finished the bow tie and turned Kibum around to look at himself in the mirror. 

“Of course I love him.” Kibum could’ve punched Jinki for such a stupid question. 

“And does he love you?” Jinki asked.

“I see what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to make me feel better” 

“Well, Bum-ah.. trust your gut. It’s almost time for you to walk.” Jinki squeezed Kibum’s shoulder and walked out of the room. 

Kibum smiled and followed Jinki out of the room, waiting anxiously, he caught a glimpse of Jonghyun smiling and interacting with guests and that one sight of his boyfriend made all of his worries melt away. Jonghyun radiated a confidence that Kibum was so attracted to and no matter how long the two had been together, Jonghyun’s smile was one of the things that burned so bright in Kibum’s mind, he couldn’t help but get a jolt of the heart anytime he saw it. 

From behind Jinki, Kibum watched Taemin walk down the aisle with Sodam. Splitting ways when they got to the altar, Sodam stood behind Jonghyun as his best man and Taemin stood on Kibum’s side. Minho walked down the aisle with Comme Des, Garçon and Roo. Watching him struggle a bit with the dogs on their leashes made Kibum chuckle. Comme Des and Garçon had on little dog suits, Roo had on a white dress and looked like the princess she is. Serving as the flower girl and Ring holders of the wedding, the dogs sat at the front of the alter after receiving a pat on the head from Jonghyun. 

“Ready?” Jinki asked, offering his arm to Kibum. Kibum smiled, linking arms with Jinki. A beautiful melody was played on the piano and Kibum and Jinki, arm and arm walked down the aisle. 

Brides are normally given away by their fathers, however, Kibum did not have that. His father was not here. Something, Kibum came to terms with, when his father said he would not be attending his son’s marriage to a boy, Kibum understood, yet still shared tears. Jinki was there and offered his hand in giving Kibum away to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun caught a glimpse of Kibum in his tuxedo and gasped. Being that Jonghyun is a little sensitive, his tears began to well at the beauty of Kibum. 

Cameras began going off as Kibum made his way down the aisle, smiling and making contact with Jonghyun, who was crying. 

“I love you, Bum-ah.” Jinki said as he and Kibum reached Jonghyun at the altar. They shared a hug and Jinki joined Taemin on Kibum’s side. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men in matrimony.” The priest began and Jonghyun and Kibum looked at each other in awe.

“Kibum has prepared some vows for Jonghyun and Vice versa. Kibum you may begin.” 

Kibum smiled, but did not pull out a piece of paper. Being the perfectionist he is, he decided to memorize his vows. He took Jonghyun’s hands in his. 

“If someone had told me this is where we would be 10 years ago when you proposed on a radio show as an act of fanservice, I don’t know if I would believe them. I’m not great at expressing emotions and being honest about my feelings, but you are the bright light in my every day. Your smile, your thoughts and your passions are some of my favorite things about you. You care so much about other people and I want you to have that same energy for yourself. I love you, and thank you for always loving me and all of my imperfections. Shinee and you are the best things to ever happen to me and I can’t wait to be with you for the rest of our days.” Kibum could feel himself tearing up. Seeing Jonghyun cry did that to him, but Jonghyun always cried. The crowd at the wedding was teary eyed and interjected with a series of “awww”s in between Kibum’s speech. 

“I love you.” Jonghyun sobbed out, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Kibum chuckled, knowing Jonghyun had a novel written. He braced himself.

“Kibum-ah. You are my world. You make dark days seem worth it, and you make great days just a bit sunnier. There’s not a thing in this world that would’ve prepared me for this moment, and you always call me a poet, and while words come easily to me, something about you still makes me speechless in only the best ways. I can’t wait to sing songs about my husband.” Jonghyun kept it simple. Kibum heard a sniffle behind him, and it was Taemin, shedding a tear. Kibum snorted, only seeing Taemin cry twice in their entire friendship. 

“Do you Jonghyun, take Kibum to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” The priest asked as Jonghyun was given the ring tied to Comme Des’s collar. 

“I do.” Jonghyun said, sliding the ring onto Kibum’s finger.

“And do you Kibum take Jonghyun to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?” Kibum took the other ring off of Garcon’s collar, and gave him a pat on the head. 

“I do.” Kibum smiled so hard, his eyes became invisible.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband.” Jonghyun wasted no time, leaning in to kiss Kibum, pouring as much passion into the kiss that he could. Putting his hand on the small of Kibum’s back, he pulled him in deeper. This kiss felt like it lasted a second, however to everyone else, it was getting a little too heated and Taemin obnoxiously cleared his throat, causing Jonghyun and Key to break the kiss and glare at him. The wedding crowd cheered and Kibum and Jonghyun walked down the aisle arm in arm, officially married and everything was _perfect_.

After the ceremony, all of the guests were led into a venue that was decorated beautifully. The tables were supplied with drinks and food and there was music blasting. The party was about to begin. 

Taemin walked in and grabbed a beer and Minho and Jinki gave him a look. 

“What? It’s a party! Our two best friends just got married, I’m going to celebrate!” Taemin defended himself.

“We think you should celebrate, it’s just when you get drunk you tend to get a little...crazy.” Jinki warned. Taemin just scoffed and walked away to talk to some girls across the way. 

“What’s your wager that he does something ridiculous tonight?” Minho asked Jinki. 

“You know, I actually believe it won’t get that bad, I’ll clean your apartment for a week if he does.” Jinki and Minho shook on the deal and the lights dimmed in the venue. 

“Introducing: Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum, the married couple!” The Djay announced and Jonghyun and Kibum walked in and the room erupted in cheers. “They will now have their first dance.” 

A familiar beat to the Shinee boys began to play over the speaker and Minho and Jinki groaned as Kibum and Jonghyun swayed around the dance floor.

“Moon River Waltz… they are so corny.” Taemin said, coming back to join Jinki and Minho. 

“They’re happy, leave them alone.” Sodam interjected, and the boys shook their heads but smiled at the happy couple. 

As the night went on, there was more dancing, more laughter. Jonghyun and Sodam shared a dance, and all five Shinee boys shared a fun time on the dance floor as well. The wedding reception was full of smiles and happiness. Taemin had a few more drinks and his dance moves got a little wilder, then he begged the MC for the mic so he could give a speech. Jinki was responsible for cleaning Minho’s room, as Taemin acted a fool at the party.

“I’m just so happy for you guys. I knew it was some gay shit going on when we debuted, Tik Tok by Kesha was on in the car and you guys were touching each other and it was pretty weird. I told Jinki something was going on but he didn’t believe me. Then we heard you guys fuck--” Taemin slurred his words, and before things got too vulgar, Jinki swooped in and took the mic from him, leaving Kibum to cover his face in embarrassment for his annoying drunken friend. 

The night reflected happiness and good times. Kibum and Jonghyun felt all of the love in the room and for each other. Kibum smiled at Jonghyun and Jonghyun grabbed his hand leading him out of the venue and into the limousine waiting outside. 

“Are we leaving our own wedding?” Kibum gasped, a little drunk himself, but not at Taemin level. 

“The wedding is over, you are my husband and Minho will clean up. If I don’t take you home right now, I’m going to lose it.” Jonghyun’s eyes changed immediately into lust and hunger. Kibum could feel the tension and he had to agree he was on the same page as Jonghyun.

As they rode home to make love before their honeymoon, Kibum reflected on the amazing day they had and the nerves he had beforehand, writing them off as trivial things. Kibum grabbed Jonghyun’s hand and in the silence of the limo ride, the only word that needed to be spoken was; “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I needed a fluffy Jongkey fic, so like I hope you enjoyed.   
> (pineeforever).


End file.
